Vongola Daily Life
by IShirona
Summary: Its about the daily life of Sawada Tsunayoshi after he is finally accept his title as the boss of Vongola and also with his friends by his side, the days at the Vongola Mansion. I am not really good with summary. Please enjoy reading it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi

"Paperwork…..what?Again!?"

It was another sunny day on Vongola Mansion, on certain room, one brunette is signing a pile of paperwork. His hand is moving fluently signing every paper neatly. The silence of the room is being interrupted by the world famous hitman,Reborn.

"Chaos…Dame-Tsuna, still signing those paperwork?" asked the former tutor while smirking evilly. Tsuna who just finish signing the 100th paper is strenching his hand and take a look at his tutor.

"Well, you should be able to SEE that there is about 3 or 4 pile of paperwork left in my damn office! I am getting sick to keep signing this damn fucking paperwork! And the hell, why they keep appering like a ghost! I am even didn't have time to take a break!" said Tsuna while glaring at the pile of paperwork that standing innocently at the corner of the room.

"Its useless, dame-tsuna….you are the boss and you must do your job…now, no more cursing, back to work,now…" said Reborn seriously while pointing his gun at Tsuna.

"HIEEEE! All right! All right! Shessh…dammit.." mutter Tsuna quietly.

"Did you just say something, Dame-Tsuna…?" asked Reborn before leaving the room.

"N-no! Nothing at all!" said Tsuna hurriedly , he didn't want his soul being taken by the dem- pardon me, tutor. Tsuna quickly grab his pen and continue signing his paperwork.

Meanwhile, on certain room, Reborn is walking to recreation and smirk evilly at the scene in front of him.

" Oi! Yagyu Baka! Stop throwing the ball! It will only cause another paperwork for Juudaime!" shout the right hand man of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato.

"Ma…ma….i am sorry! Did I throw it to fast, Lambo?" asked the rain guardian with concern look at the fainted Lighting guardian, Lambo who just got hit by the ball that being throw by Yamamoto.

"Kufufufu….the skylark is always being impatient, hm? Did you want to see the sakura again?" tease the illusionist and also the Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro.

"….Kamikorosu!" charge Hibari Kyouya, The Cloud Guardian to the illusionist with his tonfa on the hand, ready to kill anytime.

"EXTREME TRAINING! LET ME JOIN, YAMAMOTO!" shout the energetic Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei to the group.

"Urusai, Lawn Head!"

"Nani! Tako-Head!"

"Ma..ma…Calm down you two…" said Yamamoto while trying to stop the argument between the two guardians. In the end, another room is being destroyed by the Bombs of Hayato, the fight between the battle maniac and by Lambo's grenade.

"Looks like Dame-Tsuna is gonna be having another paperwork…" said Reborn while leaving the room. On the other room, Tsuna is sneezing and keep doing the paperwork without noticing that some of the men is delivering another stack of paperwork on his office.

"ARGH! CURSE THIS PAPERWORK!" yelled Tsuna in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato

"Kitchen Mishap"

It was another day at Vongola Mansion, Our Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayaoshi is taking break at his office.

"Ah! Finally….all those evil paperwork is done!" said Tsuna while stretching both of his hands.

"Yo Tsuna! Did you finish the paperwork?" asked the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Yeah! Oh! Yamamoto, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it, Tsuna?"

"I want to eat your sushi hand-mande….can you make me some?"

"Sure! I am just getting ready to making it! Lets go to the kitchen!" with that Yamamoto and Tsuna are walking together to the kitchen.

At the Kitchen, all of the guardians are already waiting for Yamamoto's sushi. Yamamoto begin to cut the fish with such gracefull moves and the sushi come out great. Everyone saw it like some magic and they couldn't wait to taste it.

" Lambo-sama want to eat it Lambo-sama want the Salmon!"

"Ano…..Shrimp…" said Chrome shyly.

"EXTREME TAMAGO!" shout Ryohei.

"Kufufu….i will have cucumber, please…" said Mukuro.

"….Salmon" said Hibari.

"I want the Fatty Tuna!" said Tsuna. (Writer: Eh! Tuna eat Tuna!)

"Haik! Haik!" said Yamamoto cheerfully.

Meanwhile, there's only one guardian that didn't participated in the sushi bar. Gokudera Hayato the Storm Guardian is standing at the kitchen wall while glaring at the Rain Guardian.

'Damn it…I also want to make Juudaime happy! But…..how…." though Gokudera. Until suddenly, an clever idea is popping out from his mind.

' All right! I know what should I do!' with that Gokudera is leaving the kitchen to walk to the library to search for the recipe.

After finish eating the delicious sushi, Tsuna is walking around the garden to enjoy the sunlight and the breeze of spring air.

"It indeed really relaxing to be able enjoying lives like this forever…" said Tsuna while smiling until his Hyper Intuition sense something not right is happening.

"B-bossu…t-there is a fire in the kitchen…" said Chrome wile running to Tsuna.

"Eh? But, how? Did someone just used the kitchen?"

"I-I don't know….please follow me, Bossu….we need to protect you from any harm…."

"All right….but, we need to check the kitchen…." Said Tsuna to Chrome who reply it with a firm nod and they went to the kitchen.

At the kitchen, they saw a totally mess up kitchen, a burn out pan and an failure food is piling up on the kitchen table.

"e-eh? w-who create this mess!" scream Tsuna is fear.

"J-Juudaime? Is that you?" asked the storm Guardian, who is right now wearing a glasses.

"G-gokudera-kun! A-are you okay?" asked Tsuna with worry eyes.

"I am fine, juudaime! "

"U-um…..who is using the kitchen, gokudera? Did you know?"

"It was me, Juudaime! I was trying to make a dish for you! " said Gokudera while grinning. Tsuna who just heard it become pale as a ghost. Reborn who just walking past them look at the mess and said.

"look like you are going to meet with the paperwork again, Dame-Tsuna" said Reborn while smirking. And Tsuna is banging his head to the nearest wall.


End file.
